Qeynos City Merchant Items
Introduction City Merchant items are those available for purchase from NPCs tagged City Merchant, which exist in pairs in the main city zones. One city merchant is the "durables" merchant, selling traditional items like furniture and nobility titles. The second city merchant is the "consumables" merchant which sells useable items such as Signets and some food and drink. The lists below are split based on these different merchants, and this list is for items available in Qeynos. KEY: # denotes a house item (furniture), where # is the status reduction. T denotes that a furniture item can be used for tradeskills/crafting purposes. C denotes clothing. An accompanying M or F denotes that the item can only be purchased by characters of the appropriate sex. The amounts right of the key is the cost. Merchant Locations: *Antonica's House of Pottery in Elddar Grove. *In the Qeynos Capitol district, Sneed Galliway's Trading Post (district used to be North Qeynos). "Durable" Items *Magic Door to the Guild Hall ( ) Guild Level 1 *a desktop mirror 32 ( ) *an ornate basin 31 ( ) *female tradesman boots CF ( ) *female tradesman gloves CF ( ) *female tradesman pants CF ( ) *female tradesman tunic CF ( ) *Leviathan Unbound 30 ( ) *male tradesman boots CM ( ) *male tradesman gloves CM ( ) *male tradesman pants CM ( ) *male tradesman tunic CM ( ) *Simple Chemistry Table HT ( ) *Simple Engraved Desk HT ( ) *Simple Forge HT ( ) *Simple Sewing Table & Mannequin HT ( ) *Simple Stove & Keg HT ( ) *Simple Woodworking Table HT ( ) *Simple Work Bench HT ( ) *Sylvan Triptych 27 ( ) Guild Level 5 *a ruubika's cryptic cube 28 ( ) *exquisite woven boots C ( ) *exquisite woven pants C ( ) *exquisite woven shoulder pads C ( ) *exquisite woven tunic C ( ) *Gnoma Obscura 25 ( ) *Siege of Gukta 26 ( ) *striking woven boots C ( ) *striking woven pants C ( ) *striking woven shoulder pads C ( ) *striking woven tunic C ( ) Guild Level 10 *an anomalous vase 34 ( ) *Children of Thunder 37 ( ) *exquisitely stitched robe C ( ) *Her Royal Highness, Queen Higgbee 38 ( ) *Remains of Honor 33 ( ) Formed crafting tables were formerly sold at Guild Level 10, but are no longer sold. Guild Level 15 *a gnomish distillery 34 ( ) *a granite pedestal 33 ( ) *dragon fastened robe C ( ) *Norrathian Express Box 171 ( ) Acts as a full-service mailbox when placed *Rivervale Remembered 34 ( ) *Servant of the Storm 33 ( ) Worked crafting tables were formerly sold at Guild Level 15, but are no longer sold. Guild Level 20 *a steamfont distillery 39 ( ) *Daughter of the Void 84 ( ) *Gnomish Dreams 76 ( ) *luminous vanguard barbute C ( ) *luminous vanguard cuirass C ( ) *luminous vanguard guantlets C ( ) *luminous vanguard greaves C ( ) *luminous vanguard gussets C ( ) *luminous vanguard sabatons C ( ) *luminous vanguard spaulders C ( ) *Nagafen, Lord of Flame 95 ( ) *polished parade barbute C ( ) *polished parade cuirass C ( ) *polished parade guantlets C ( ) *polished parade greaves C ( ) *polished parade gussets C ( ) *polished parade sabatons C ( ) *polished parade spaulders C ( ) Guild Level 25 *a harp of jealousy 46 ( ) *Elaborate Chemistry Table HT ( ) *Elaborate Engraved Desk HT ( ) *Elaborate Forge HT ( ) *Elaborate Sewing Table & Mannequin HT ( ) *Elaborate Stove & Keg HT ( ) *Elaborate Woodworking Table HT ( ) *Elaborate Work Bench HT ( ) *Exodus of the Knights of Marr 86 ( ) *opulent female gold blouse CF ( ) *opulent female gold skirt CF ( ) * CM ( ) * CM ( ) *Velious Mourns 78 ( ) Guild Level 30 *a pool of divinity 72 ( ) *an elddar cooking stove 68 ( ) * CF ( ) *Freeport by Hasten Bootstrutter 564 ( ) * CM ( ) *Nobility: Female Qeynos Knight F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Madam" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Knight M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Sir" *Qeynos by Hasten Bootstrutter 556 ( ) *The Party Ends 319 ( ) Guild Level 40 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Lady F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Lady" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Lord M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Lord" Guild Level 50 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Baroness F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Baroness" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Baron M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Baron" Guild Level 60 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Countess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Countess" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Count M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Count" Guild Level 65 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Marquise F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Marquise" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Marquis M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Marquis" Guild Level 70 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Duchess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Duchess" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Duke M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Duke" Guild Level 75 *Nobility: Female Qeynos Court - Arch Duchess F ( ) Grants the prefix title "Arch Duchess" *Nobility: Male Qeynos Court - Arch Duke M ( ) Grants the prefix title "Arch Duke" Guild Level 80 *Nobility: Qeynos Court - Savior ( ) Grants the prefix title "Savior" *Statue of Trakanon 500 ( ) "Consumable" Items See City Merchant Consumable Items, since these are common to all cities. Category:City Merchant Items